


When Addie Calls

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: A request on my tumble.Sharky and Dep do anal and get interrupted by a call from Adelaide.





	When Addie Calls

Sharky let out a soft gasp as his cock slid nice and easy into her ass. After all that prep, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide how eager he was. His pants were ungodly tight against him as his he worked her open, she muffled her moans into the sleeve of his sweater that she just so happened to be wearing.  


He absolutely loved seeing her wear it. It gave him life to see how it hung loosely on her or how the sleeves long for her arms.  
…  


“Baby… your dick feels so good… I’m so full, baby…”  


Sharky shivered, goosebumps littering the flesh of his neck and arms. She mewled so nicely for him as he moved against her, the skin of his hips slapping against her supple ass.  


“Fuck, you are so fucking hot, gorgeous… I love you so fucking much, Dep…”  


His cock throbbed, felt like it was harder than cement as he came close to cumming.  


“I’m gonna cum, sweet stuff…”  
Just before he could blow his load, his Deputy’s phone rang. Fuck.  


With everything that was happening, there was no way that Dep was going to ignore a a call that could potentially be important.  


“H-hello?...Addie?”  
Well at least he would worry about losing his hard on.  


“No im not doing anything… No, its not like that… No. uh, its just Sharky with me…”  


She never said he had to stop… he thrusted into her ass and enjoyed the little squeak that slipped from her throat.  


“NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, ADDIE!”  


He continued his thrusts, hoping to let Auntie Addie hear about how well he was taking care of you.  
When he reached around her to rub her clit, she let out a ragged moan and he could swear he heard her laugh on the other end of the line.  


‘Is it on speaker?’  


“Yes, Auntie!”  


“You guys have fun! I knew the two of you were going to fuck sooner or later if you hadn’t already.”  


Sharky doubled down on his efforts against your clit as he confined to stroke your insides with his cock. She could no longer control her voice as she became close to cumming.  


“Give it to me… please give it to me, Sharky… Charlemagne… I wanna cum so bad…”  


How could he say no to that? He sped up his pace and fucked into you like an animal. He noticed the call had ended, no doubt to let you both continue without interruption.  


Her voice became higher as she got closer…  


“I’m gonna cum… gonna cum… GONNA-AUUUNGHHHHH!!!!”  


A cry ripped from her throat as her pussy quaked and her body lurched with each wave of her orgasm.  
Her pussy clenched his dick like a vice and the tight heat brought him over the edge, fucking every last drop of his seed into her and she milked him dry.  


“Baby… that’s not fair…”  


He kissed her sweaty forehead and then nuzzled against the back of her neck.  


“That’s payback for drinking the rest of my moonshine.”  
She turned to look at him incredulously.  


“That was 3 weeks ago! You’ve started plenty of inconvenient fires and blew up my car. I’d like to think we're even.”  


He put a finger to his lip as if to think about it.  


“Well, Shorty… I got nothin. Life ain’t fair, but it sure was fun.”


End file.
